


In your pale skin

by TearDropinthedesert



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Friendship/Love, Homosexuality, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence, confort, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 9,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearDropinthedesert/pseuds/TearDropinthedesert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble and short stories collection of Ja'far and several characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler of Sinbad no bouken 100

MasrurXJa'far

He was wrapped in warm arms when slowly his consciousness was coming back.  
-What did happen? Why you are so injured Ja’far?  
-Nothing, everything is going to be ok now, Masrur, you are going to be ok.  
Ja’far’ smiles, Masrur felt safe, he felt that Ja’far was telling the truth, he was ok.  
It took years to someone tells him what happened in that Dungeon, how Ja’far would sacrifice his own life to free him once more and trying his best to not injury him much. How he would do everything for his friends, his family, his home.  
Although the other Fanalis called Morgiana told him it’s a little disturbing that Ja’far didn´t have any smell, Masrur only thought that it was comforting. Every time they were together in bed, every time he would hold Ja’far in his arms, trying to not hurt him, every time he listened his moans so low, so discreet he would remember how Ja’far was his most beloved place.  
He would kiss him, in his lips, he would rub his nose on his pale skin, he would sleep in his arms and wait for the other day to come, because he could feel everyday with Ja’far worth to be alive.


	2. Little Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Ja'far is always cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 drabbles about how tiny and cute Ja'far is *-*

**Little kid**

  
     He took Masrur’s hand, so tiny, so delicate, a child´s hand like was his own and looked at Sinbad.

     -He was a slave until a while ago, and Masrur is just a kid, I want him to see the world, I want him to be a child, to meet happiness- he said with his soft voice.

      Ja’far pulled the tiny Fanallis to follow him until Rurumu’s classes. Sinbad smiled.

      -You are a kid yourself, although you have no acknowledge of it.

      Such a brave child, so mature and smart, so devoted to Sinbad’s wills. Even if is some kind of impossible dream to persuade he would still make a bitter face, mutter something and try his best to help his master.

     -How can I ever pay you for all you have done for me, for all the times you gave me your life? How can I forgive myself for thinking about leaving you behind?  
He was a small fierce and cute assassin, with the loyalty that could suprass his past, Sinbad was so proud.

     -I can never love anyone the way I love you- he wishper.

     The leader of Sindria’s company felt a big hand in his shoulder, with a light pressure not hurting him.

     -They are great- said the Imucchack with blue hair and eyes- what you have here is way too precious.

     -Yeah- he said with a proud smile on his face.

* * *

 

**Fever**

     His usally pale cheeck was flushed red, his breath was fast and short and he didn’t opened his eyes. The fever was high, so high and he was sweating cold.

     -What are we going to do, Hinahoho? I´ve never seem Ja’far like this before.

     -Is the poison- the biggest man said- he protected us from it, he can be strong against poison but he still a human, and a kid, his body is giving the best he can.

     Sinbad cupped his face with his hands, worried; it hurt him so bad to see that little boy suffering like that. Ja’far hardly became sick since they start their adventures together, even when he was hurt, he never complained. Now just seem him like that made them remember the fact that life is precious and he is in fact a human.

     Ja’far muttered “Sin…he was right”

     -What Ja’far? Who?

     -Djin..Zephyr… about me..blood.. killer...I am bad..

     -What the hell are you talking about? He wasn’t, he only wanted you to fight for him.

     -I am evil.. murderer..

     -Listen to me, none any of this is true, I choose you to be with me, with us, I wouldn’t risk to let you be with us if I didn’t trust you. You are here with us because you are one of us.

     Before he could continue to speak, Hinahoho put his big hand on Sinbad’s shoulder.

     -He is asleep again, probably he was having a nightmare.

     The master closed his eyes, breathing deeply to control his feelings; the boy was so cute and so hurt. He wanted to protect Ja’far, he wanted the little kid to became a child, just the way he told he wanted Masrur to be.

     -He protected Masrur, offering his life. How can he think he is evil?

     -Yes, indeed- the Imucchack brushed the white bangs – he is good, he doesn’t know but he is. Do you know he has nightmares almost everytime he is tired and sleeps deeply?

     -Yes, I do- he answered- I can hear him crying, he told me he remembers every life he took of, his heart is full of regrets. Yet he said he would follow me through the dirty path I choose, he said he would do whatever it takes to be by my side….God..- the child was so precious.

     -I will check up on my wife, she will know what to do to help him, Masrur is watching the door outside so you don’t haver to worry about anything, Drakon will take care of busiess until you are able to.

     -Thank you Hinahoho.

     -Hey, try to get some rest, we don’t want our master to be sick for lack of sleep, Ja’far will be angry.

     -It’s fine, really. Thank you again Hina, I will make up with you.

      -I just want the kid to be better.

       Sinbad kissed the boy’s temple, feeling the heat in his own lips.

     -Did you hear that Ja’far? Hinahoho and the others are counting on you to be better, you are very much loved, please be better soon.

      Hinahoho and Rurumu entered the room a few hours later, they found Ja’far with his eyes opened petting Sinbad’s hair while he was asleep on his lap. He looked at them and put his finger on his lips to ask them to be quiet.

     He was still sick and with his cheeks flushed with the fever, but still taking care of his master. The couple left the room with a tender smile on their faces, they could go back later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stand Sinbad no Bouken!  
> Ja'far holding Masrur's hand on the end of the chapter ( I think it was SnB 98 maybe) was waaaaaay too cute for my heart, I know its a little repetitive but I can't help my heart!
> 
> Again, I am really sorry for any mistakes and the way I write, english is not my first...or second language so please be patient.


	3. Vessel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ja'far and his dark past  
> this chapter contains a little bit of non-graphic rape , just a warning if you feel uncomfortable with this subject. It is because little Ja'far was a kind of a slave so..

          Such a sweet voice, calling his name over and over.

         _-Ja’far-_ His body aches all over, he was exhausted. It wasn't the first time he felt so empty of all his energy, like if it was all drained from his soul. It was this they called magoi? The same feeling he had when his master went inside the black ruth to reach him and tell him he didn’t need to be an assassin anymore, he could be himself.

_-Ja’far, please answer me._

          All the lives he took, all the pain he felt, he didn’t want to kill, he didn’t want to see his parents dying. Although they had let the chief of the clan to use Ja’far as he pleased.

          Oh yes, that’s right. They were looking every time the biggest man took his body, they waited in silence, eyes wide opened, not even a whisper. The chief would hurt him so much until he wasn’t able to move anymore. He would be dirty, crying until he was angry for all the crying and hit him.

          And when everything was over, his parents would hold him in their arms, telling him to be patience, just think about beatuful thing, think about the flowers they saw in the beginning of the day, think about the little rabbit he pet before coming back to the cover. Think about the stars and the moon.  
Just forget about the pain..

          He learned how to hide, he learned how to fight, he had drank poison that made him sick, he hurt his hands holding the daggers, until the day the chief says it is time to him to graduate.

          His parents had make mistakes, unforgivable mistakes. The king would revoke their rights to work without the guards being in their way, Sham Lash would be over soon. There was only one way to the clan to survive, killing them.

          Laughing, the chief put the dagger in Ja’far’s hands. “Finish them” he said, both of them in the floor, barely awake, begin for someone to kill them already. “This is your graduation, Ja’far, is the only way you will live”.

          He did, in order to survive he did. With both hands, eyes closed praying for forgiveness he did. First his mother, than his father.

          He was the dirty one, he was a filthy piece of disgusting human, he should die with them, Ja’far didn’t know why he didn’t want to die, life has no meaning, there was not a single reason why he wanted to be alive.

           _-Ja’far._

          The voice continue to call him, a warm feeling was helping his heart, slowly Ja’far felt his strength coming back, he could now remember. The baby, he was supposed to take care of Rurumu’s baby, he was suppose to protect him like a little brother. Rurumu was his mother now, Sinbad was his master, Hinahoho and the others, and they were all his family, they all needed him, Kikiriku needed him when he cried out for his help, he had to return.

          He opened his eyes, two pairs were looking at him. Blue and golden, the kind voice that keep calling his name was Sinbad’s.

          -Don’t get up yet, you are hurt.

          The baby hugged him so tight.

          -Its fine..I am ok..now.

          He looked up there was everybody and smiled, he was going to be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No couples here, only baby Ja'far taking care of Kikiriku. I love Sinbad no Bouken more than Magi (I alredy said it I know) and child Ja'far is too cute.  
> But I do have a few drabbles from Magi with adult Ja'far...doing adult things xDD


	4. Giving in

              The most logical think to think about it was the death was late. He should be death already, he didn’t deserve to be alive. But he was, at least until now. Ja’far could feel his blood running slower as his eyes were becoming heavier, all his body arched, every thing hurt so bad, soon he started to remember how death meant nothing to him when he was a child.

              Back than he didn’t want to die, but he didn’t mind living as well, all his life had no meaning. He would work, yes, do his job perfectly which was taking other’s . Hurting people, making their families cry, taking fathers from their sons, taking husbands from their wives.

              Although he wasn’t happy about it, the pale man never did anything against it, after all that it was why he was raised for, it was the only thing he knew how to do and the only thing someone needed him to do. 

              Until he was slapped on the face.

              Not punched, not tied up naked and beated to pass out, not with whipping on his back, not with needles under his nails, a simple slap on his left cheek, a slap that made his heart beat in a different rythm.

              With those golden strong eyes, Sinbad told him that he was sorry for his miserable life. Ja'far didn't know until that time he was not a brave person, he was not feareless or devilish, he was a tiny kid tied to a sad sad destiny. He hated. He didn't wanted to know.

              And that kid, a little bit bigger than himself promised a place to be, he had promised Ja’far a home.

              Now Ja’far was lying down on the cold floor, eyes barely opened, he couldn’t even turn his head to look for the door, his arms and legs broken, his stomach bleeding out until he was dry and he was feeling satisfy.

              The enemy was dead, he had protected Sindria, his people were safe,  his home was safe, Sinbad was safe.

              He just regretted one little detail, he could never say to Sinbad how he felt for him, how he liked the way the king would take his hands by the end of the night when everyone was in their chambers and Sinbad wanted to Ja’far to rest a little bit. How he felt warm and safe when he was held by his strong arms, how he loved the golden eyes staring at him when they made passionate love. He loved Sinbad’s smell, the way he laughed at him when he was happy, the way he would pet his hair and cup his face when in moments he could not predict he would say “I love you”.

              He also hated when his king spent the nights drinking and sleeping around other women, how he wanted to claim Sinbad for his own, it was the only thing he ever wanted in his life. And also... Ja’far wanted to thanks Sinbad for all the hopes, all the good things, all the happiness he had never imagine he could archive.

              But now there was nothing he could do, but it was ok. The general closed his eyes, smiling when a single drop of tear escaped from his eye.

              -It worth it.

              And when he was giving in to the cold arms of death, he felt being lifted and a lovely voice calling his name.

             -Ja'far, I got you, I'm here for you.


	5. Under the Moon

_“I wonder...when everything change between us”_

             

              Sinbad had his hand on his own face supporting his head. The other, holding a feather with some ink on it, dripping on the scroll.

              -Sin!- he called once more, waking the king up- please be careful, look at the mess you are doing here. This is a very important document and you still haven’t signed yet.

              -Oh..sorry Ja’far – he fix his posture finally looking at the paper in front of him- what were you saying?

              -Gosh Sin, pay attention, the Kou empire send us the princess again to negotiate the new trades…

 

_“When did you become so straightforward?”_

 

              -Its fine to me, what about you?

              -Its ok if it will help the economy. Also Drakon will come home soon so I will prepare the welcome party, after all have been months since he left. Will you sign this too?

              -Of course, is always good to party.

              -Sure you pay attention when it is about food and driking isn’t my king?

              -And women, don’t forget them please.

              -I wouldn’t. Now about the Helliopat letter you have to….

              Sinbad stared at him, talking with such a serious face, peaceful but serious. No signs of the old assassin, nothing about his dark and painful past.

              At first, Sinbad just wanted friends to dream with him, people who could believe he would change the world. The kid was lonely and hated everything about his own life, he would never laugh unless it was a fake laugh to pretend he was fine.

             

           _“When did you start to smile at me?”_

             

              He resisted Rurumu’s classes at the beginning, until the huge woman said it was for Sinbad’s sake, and them he became more calm, even if sometimes he would explode with anger, especially when someone offended his master.

                           

  _“I would show you beautiful thing only to see that face you make”_

              They were surround by their families, the generals, all of them were family. A big happy and sometimes confusing family.

 

             _“But you looked at me in a different way, so do I”_

             

              Sinbad knew he was just a child, but even so he took his hand in the middle of the night when they were going back to the chambers, 15years old Ja’far was still little and so cute. And under the moonlight they kissed for the first time, awkwardly in the beginning, and they look at each other in their eyes and realize they had already felt in love.

 

              -So the arrangements are those, SIN!

              -Oi- he answered again- what?

              -Gosh were is your head today?

              -Sorry, I was just wondering about…well how cute you are.

              Ja’far was shy, every time Sinbad complimented him he would become all flushed on his cheeks. So he would forget he was scolding him, hide his beautiful face behind his sleeves and leave the room.

 

             _“Actually doesn’t matter how this started, I am glad it did”_

             

              The king left this office after finishing his work and run after his general, it would be a lovely night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know, its a little confusing. I was looking for a different kind of way to write, I speak Japanese and a few stories in Japanese are like that so I tried to make this in English as well, I don’t know how this look like in English for others so I tried =X.  
> Anyway thanks for reading and trying to understand, and really sorry if is confusing.


	6. If is you

Tough was good, tough was pleasuring but that was too much, way too much.  
Sinbad was holding Ja’far by his shoulders on the floor, the pale man could see the white fangs, passing by his pale skin, hurting lightly when the King’s black eyes were full of lust.  
He felt the claws craving their marks on him, feeling the blood soaking the floor.  
-Ja’far- he muttered- Ja’far- again and again.  
Sinbad couldn’t hold back, he ripped all Ja’fars robes with just one violent movement as the advisor asked him to stop. He wouldn’t listen to it.  
-Please- he begged- not like this, is too much- is not that Ja’far couldn’t endure the pain, he could have worse without even complaining, but he didn’t want to Sinbad feel bad after hurting him so much.  
And without any warning the big and long member entered Ja’far. He yelled, it felt as he was being impaled.  
-Ja’far- he groaned again licking all the blood that came from the holes he made- Ja’far- it was not like his king’s voice, like a roar.  
Ja’far wraped his own arms around Sinbad, holding on him like he was the last piece of sanity until the bigger man thrust again and again. His voice was deep, like an animal, still pinning him on the floor.  
And he bite him again, his breath fast, his heart pounding so fast, so fast. Ja’far felt the sharp pain in his soul, drinking from his ruth.  
So much….Sinbad was too much.  
When Ja’far wakes he is alone on the bed, naked, clean, and bandaged up, his entire body aching from the night.  
Couple of minutes passed until the King came in again, holding a plate full of fresh fruits.  
-I am sorry- he said with a low and full of regrets voice- I am sorry Ja’far.  
And the pale man smiled, walking carefully with his bare feet, feeling the consequences of being taken so hardly, when his eyes met Sinbad’s he hugged him.  
-It is ok, if is you, you can take all of me.


	7. Look at me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MasrurXJa'far

-If it is ok with you, I don’t mind- Masrur said while kissing his face all over. He could sense the smell of fresh ink coming out from his skin, he could feel his heart full of guilt for being with him- Sin-san is drinking and he will not be with you tonight. I want to help you to forget.  
Ja’far gasps with the big hands holding his waist so tight. He loved Masrur´s kisses, they were always full of passion, full of him. So different from Sinbad’s kisses.  
-Masrur- he tried to answer- I…I don’t want you to…I mean, you know I love you but- he wanted to finish a sentece but the bigger man was devouring his neck- please- he moaned with his lips opened, his entire body responding to Masrurs presence.  
-I do- he said and start to open up Ja’far’s robes- I don’t mind if is not all of you, I want you.  
-You don’t know how …how…gosh let me speak.  
He was all over him, Ja’far felt being lifted by his tights and he felt the soft bed under his body.  
-No speaking, look at me- he did, and he could see only love inside of that beautiful green eyes.  
Ja’far loved Sinbad more than he loved anything else in the world and Masrur felt the same way about Ja’far.  
It was a endeless bound.  
Ja’far’s eyes full of tears, he accepted the man in front of him, he opened up and let him in, he moaned and kissed, and allowed to be kissed, arching his back, feeling the intensity of his friend. He was held, pinned to the mattress, he felt the hungry mouth devouring him without any more words. And they slept deeply in each other arms.  
That night like all the other nights Sinbad slept with women, Masrur made his company, passioned love. At least for a few hours the pale man would forget about the king and only see him.


	8. Hands

Ja’far looked to the strong hands, holding the quill, signing up another petition. Big hands, full of scars, more than once covered with blood.  
He remembered the first time he felt those hands on him, when he was being dragging to the dark side of his own mind.  
Since he was born, the only memories he had with hand touching him were to hurt him, holding him down, by his arms, by his throat, hitting him, grabbing him, making him wanting to die.  
The hands would make him hold his weapons and slice his mothers and fathers life away. They would make him broken, twisted and hateful; they would make the little kid without any goodness in his heart.  
And this is why Ja’far was unsure what to do every time Sinbad would touch him, even if he was just holding his arm to don’t lose the kid in the crown or to bring him back from the dark ruths.   
It took time, but after years he could look at Sinbad’s hands and think maybe it wasn’t that bad being touched at all.  
And he smiles when his eyes meet his.  
-Sin…can you come with me a little bit?- Ja’far approaches, touching his hands with his, just a little bit, enough for feeling the skin- I could use some company- he whisper.   
Sinbad immediately put his quill away, standing up and walking behind his advisor.  
-I want your hands all over me tonight- he says.  
-My pleasure- he answer.


	9. Last time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am deeply sorry but today I am in a really dark place

When the battle was over, everyone was quiet, the former king was finally free from his ambition, but with a cost. The world didn’t stop because of King David´s death, nor the sun exploded or the Kou empire or Sindria fall.   
Sinbad took him, carefully holding on his arms.  
-Are you hurt?- the pale man asked, his voice low and trembling.  
-No, thanks to you, Ja’far, I am unharmed. You protected me as you promised me when you were a child.  
-Good- he said- is everyone already here?  
-No, they are coming thought, I bet they want to see you.  
He smiled, it was a sincere smile, so rare on him.  
-I want to see them too, but….  
-I know..- the former king’s free hand touched his face - are you aching?   
-No...I know you might not believe but I do not feel any pain.  
-Good- he mimic the advisor’s answer from before.  
-I am really sorry, Sin- he said, sad voice, full of regrets for the king being there.  
-Its fine, Ja’far, you know I love you , don’t you? With all my heart.  
-I know, and…- his breath was becoming harder- I love you too, so much.  
He knod, eyes filling with tears.  
-Stop, you still have work to do, you cannot mormon a simple adviser.  
-I..am trying...I am sorry I wasn’t able to protect you.  
-It was my choice...Sin...and...gosh..I am so tired.  
-It’s ok, Ja’far, you can rest- his own voice shaking so bad, he didn’t wanted to show his vunerabilty to Ja’far but it was just too hard- I love you more than anything.  
-Sin…?  
-Yes?  
-Thank you for everything.  
He deeply sighed before closing his eyes and resting his head on Sinbad’s shoulder.  
By the time the other generals reach them Sinbad was still holding him in his arms, his robes red with all the blood on the floor, half of Ja’far’s body destroyed by the enemy attack and Sinbad was crying.


	10. Good night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spoiler alert*  
>  I wrote this after I saw Sinbad was going to die no matter how.

Ja’far wasn’t supposed to be there, but he was, and he was furious. The former king of Sindria didn’t want to involve anyone on this, even his best friend. But he was there, with such a angry eyes looking at him.  
-You are selfish- he said- even though you excluded me from your life, you should know, Sin, I wouldn’t care to dirty my hands for you. I would kill anyone who would say anything bad about you, I would do anything for you even die if is that what you desire or need from me. And still you are not…you are not trusting on me enough.  
Even himself was surprised with how he thrown all those words to him. But in his heart Sinbad was still his master and he meant every word.  
Sinbad turned his head to the other side, incapable of starring the green eyes back.  
-I know that- he said- I know you would, and do trust you. This is why I can’t count on you to understand. I can’t let you help me or.. or you will do exactly what you said.  
-Sin- he felt like his heart would stop, no, it shouldn’t be truth.  
-If…anything happens with you I wouldn’t be able to live with myself anymore…I would lose me and ...for everything we build along the years I have to honor our promise.  
How ugly he must seems on his king’s eyes, crying all over his hands, whipping with the palms like a child, like he had never done in front of anyone before, not even his own parents. But Ja’far sobbed and looked at him with his eyes filled with tears.  
-You are so unfair- he said low while trying to catch his breath, the only person who could get inside Ja’far was Sinbad, and he didn’t wanted this right now, he wanted to be left alone, he wanted to cry his eyes out and leave. But the king didn’t move.-so you do not really need me. I have no will to live.  
Sudden the strong arms was around him, he could feel the smell of alcohol, he could feel his heartbeat.  
-I..didn’t know I was hurting you so much, please forgive me, I love you I don’t want you to suffer like this. I am sorry, Ja’far, I am so sorry.  
-Its way more lonely to be away of your heart, Sin, than fight for you, get hurt for you, risk my life. If you die I will die with you so if you don’t care if I am here or not, I have no meaning to be here, I live only for you and Sindria, I live to stay with you.  
They hugged, and Sinbad kissed him deeply, with his mouth opened, pushing him until his back was against the wall, and they continue kissing, hands everywhere, breathing fast, heart without any control. That night they made love, not like they used to make it before but violent, urgent, again and again until they both were too tired to move, and slept in each other arms.  
In the morning the former king of Sindria left, before Ja’far wakes with a kind kiss in his forehead.  
-I love you so much, more than you know- he whispered with Zephyr´s power for not waking him up- I hope you forgive my dirty hands.


	11. You me and him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So tiny and not good, but I wanted a 3p on this =X

By the time Ja’far opened up his eyes, he realized he was naked, completely naked, But this wasn’t the worst part. Two pairs of hands were holding him down, one pair by his waist, the other with one hand under his neck and the other over his chest.  
He looked at his left side were his former king, Sinbad, was holding him so tight and his chin on his shoulder. But the right hand, for his own surprise was the former first prince of Sindria, Kouen and then he finally realized, they had drunk too much last night.  
Yes, they were drinking in the island Hakuryuu had isolated his brothers, Sinbad making a casual visit with Ja’far by his side since they were having their first time of in years alone to see how the Ren brothers were going.   
And he was drunk, what wasn’t normal for the former adviser of Sindria, Sinbad was celebrating his freedom, his back and Ja’far was too happy for the love of his life, Sinbad come back to him he didn’t mind abusing alcohol a little bit more than usual.  
But Kouen was a surprise. Not as drunk as both he gave the pale man a drink in his lips “to taste the sweetness of Ren”, and wiped his mouth with his thumb.  
-You have such a soft lips, like a woman.  
Sinbad was angry and drunk, ordering to take his hands off the cutest assassin of the world.  
-Don’t be possessive. And the blooded haired man went close- you know, there is a tradition between kings of the past. I bet you both know.  
-You are no King, nor me, Kouen.  
-Indeed- he answered- but, we still can have fun making ourselves even more close.  
Ja’far knew the tradition, to share a bed with the same woman to feel each other in intimacy. But he was no woman.  
The alcohol did everything. Soon they were in the same bed, naked, hands everywhere in Ja’far, kissing, licking and biting. The sound of the moaning, yelling and cry only make it better, Ja’far was with Sinbad and Kouen, at the same time, first one in his mouth, the other in his ass, and the other way around until their hearts content.  
And he woke up, with the worst pain in his body, exhausted.  
-I will never drink again.


	12. Pain

At first, he thought it was odd the little boy would be hurt and never complained about it until the day he passed out from blood loss and never realizing he was so badly injured after the battle.  
When Ja’far woke up Sinbad was on his bed, so worried he could faint.  
-What the hell, Ja’far? Were you waiting to die?  
-I didn’t realized it, Sin- he answered- I don’t feel pain, I am sorry if I caused you any trouble.  
So he told with a gentle smile in his face he couldn’t feel anything due his years and years of training.  
-It is an advantage if you are an assassin or warrior, the only bad thing is when you are with some broken bone and this part doesn’t answer your movements in the correct way- he was sure it wasn’t that bad  
The king was shocked, Ja’far could feel textures, temperatures, forms, but he couldn’t feel pain.  
The torturing, the poison, the discipline, every part of the training helped to build a abnormal pain resistance to the point his brain started to reject the whole idea to protect himself.  
-We are not made to live much so as far as my concern, It doesn’t matter if I die from blood loss, as long as I do my job well.  
Sinbad was angry, no, he was furious, his face was red and he closed his hands so strongly, his own nails digging his palms.  
-It is fine, really- Ja’far said kindly- I don’t feel sorry for myself, nor should you. This makes me stronger for your sake, Sin. I can protect you without thinking of my own pain.  
-This just means that you might die without realizing you are dying. Pain is important, Ja’far. It is a way to our body to tell us we are hurt.  
He pat his hands to easy then and looked at his eyes, sincerely smiling.  
-Thank you for caring Sin, but I am fine, really.  
-It is not fair to be like this- Sinbad whisper to himself- it is not fair to Ja’far he can’t feel everything.  
Still too weak for the blood loss, Ja’far slept for a few more hours, all patched up, still injured. His body was hot, a high fever fighting the infections.  
Inside his dreams, Ja’far saw memories of when he was a little, everything would hurt, every part of his tiny body would scream, responding to hours and hours of torture. He would drink something bitter that made his mouth burn, he would be hit again and again until he passes out. He could hear himself yelling and crying, begging to stop until he learned it was no use to yell or beg he learned to be quiet, he learned to not feel.  
When Ja’far opened his eyes again he felt something weird, his stomach, where he had being hurt was actually aching, so his back and legs, his eyes and neck as well. It was hard to move, hard to breath hard to do anything.  
-Sin…  
His king, he could feel the big hand on his, he could feel his stomach hurting when the injury was still under the rags, and it did hurt..a lot, almost every part of his body now was hurting. And it was odd but for the first time in years he felt like he was a human.  
For a moment he tried to understand, and then he smiled, Sinbad had given him his pain back.


	13. Routine

There is something about Ja’far that makes Masrur shiver and he is not usually affected by people.  
Could be his cold dark eyes that show a very old soul and saw every kind of evil in this world.  
Could be his young-look face, covered with freckles hiding his real age.

Could be the hard-working ideal he had, holding up in his mind so many informations and numbers so much more a normal human mind could hold.  
Could be the porcelain skin, under the layers of fabric, covering the ridiculous quantity of scars he collected since he was born for the years of training and torture and fights.  
Could be the goodness Masrur always could feel when the tinier man spoke to him, softly and full of a kindness he doesn’t even acknowledge he has in his heart.  
Could be the way he cry when he is under the King’s or Masrur (or both at the same time) touches when they are having rough sex in the cold nights.  
The truth is the reason doesn’t even matter why as long as he keep in there, waiting for Masrur late night to make him forget about the stress of his day, laid down on his bed, naked, smiling seductive while standing up and reaching his friends shoulder. They could kiss hard and inhaling Masrur’s manly scents even after his baths. Or they could just move to the royal room, when the King would be waiting for both to join his night, taking Ja’far by his waist, putting him on fours and fucking him hard until he beg for them to stop. And not even stopping then.  
He would beg and Sinbad would laugh and come hard making everything a hot slick mess and then making Masrur take the lead, puttin in his own manhood on the dripping hole or just using his mouth with his hard cock, fucking hard so hard he could acutally hurt the smaller man.  
Ja’far would pass out eventually after coming so many times and they would sleep until morning and they would continue their daily routine.  
Maybe that was what made Masrur care so much about the man, he would not change his face expression but still, he would stay by his side until he wasn’t needed anymore.


	14. Masrur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masrur in love is cute

Masrur had two wives, he married twice because he loved them both. He didn’t know if it is normal to marry with more than one person for a Fanalis, but them both seems to be ok with it. Both with wild red hair and green eyes like his owns. Both beautiful and strong. Two kids for each, they were kind and loving with him.  
But Masrur didn’t love them more than he loved a man, one specific man.  
He would be with him any time he needed, he would protect him if he was in danger, he would hold him every time Sinbad hurts his feelings without even noticing. Masrur would notice, he would know every detail of Ja’far, every little change on his moods, he would take him to his chambers and kiss him. Filling the other with sweet kisses and loving him. He would make tender love with him in the cold nights Ja'far was feeling miserable and lonely and rejected.

Masrur would go to the capital only to see his freckles if he was missing Ja'far, he would go there to feel his warmty and his presence, he would hold him tight for nights and them again, he would go back to his two wives.  
Masrur respected the former King, he loved him as a father, but there was this only thing he disapproved about Sinbad. He would hurt Ja’far.  
Since they wasn’t living in Sindria and everyone was so busy Sinbad wouldn’t see his former lover. Every free time he had  he would rather use it in Parthevia with the beautiful woman from the city.  
Masrur never understood the former king, even if himself had his wives, the beautiful women with him but still, he would rather be with Ja’far than anyone else int he world so why does the former King couldn’t do the same. He would watch Ja’far sitting in his desk when Sinbad was there, staring at him and looking sad and lonely because Sinbad would rather enjoy outside, drunk and paying the women.  
If he could, he would take the white and thin wrists and pull him to his room, put him naked and make love all the time he had. He was more precious than any woman in the world.  
And he would say this to Ja’far who would answer with a soft chuckle and a kind voice thanking him for his sweet and kind words.  
But he has to stay there, besides the other man’s while he was sitting on his desk, pretending he was busy with work when Masrur knows well (maybe too well) Ja’far is pretending he is not in love for the president of Sindria company, pretending he wasn't lonely as Masrur would wait and take him again.


	15. Bound

-What the hell?- Yamhaira yelled- when? how?  
-What? What is wrong with him?  
-It is nothing like a curse, my king- Yamhaira was furious- it is more like a..a..bound.  
-Bound? with Kouen?- He wouldn’t would he? Sinbad is the only one accept to make any kind of bound with Ja’far  
-It is his heart, and Kouen´s heart- she was still looking at the general- he bounded his heart with Kouen´s, which means, if you kill Kouen, you will kill Ja’far.  
-What did you do? - he yelled, grabbing Ja’far’s both arms and shaking him- why would you do that? You...why ?  
-He required a proof of loyalty to negotiate peace with our people, and there is nothing more loyal that giving my own life to him.  
-But….you can’t, you can’t. He knows I will not kill you, or allow anyone to do it, you just increased the numbers of our enemies because all of the Kouen´s are gonna come after you too.  
-I gave you an opportunity to finish him as your will, when our country will need. In fact I gave you an advantage, he knows what I would do for you, and there is nothing you can do to avoid. He will not try to kill you because I would rather die first, and bring him with me.  
-And I know you will choose the right path, you will protect Sindria over anything else, even me.  
-Why? Why are you doing this to me?- He shook his head violently.   
-I am giving you a key, to finish a war if you need, I am giving you the chance to change everything like you always do. I have faith on you, I’ve always have and will until the end, even- he paused a little to approach- even if the end is the last thing I will see.  
-This…is cruel, Ja’far.  
-I am sorry, Sin, but this is also something you would do, I know this.  
-It doesn’t matter really, no, I...I just…  
-I know…I do...I would give every piece of me to you.


	16. Desk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PWP SinbadXJa'far just for fun

He had his hands on Ja’far’s hips, holding them together with his own. Sinbad could feel their manhood hard, so hard even under their clothes. Devouring the pale man’s mouth with his own, hungry, passionate, full of desire.  
-Sin…not…not here- he moaned low making the King want him even more. Sinbad’s hand now invade his robes, trying to touch his skin.  
-You don’t get to say no to your king, did you forget your position here?- trying to pull the man to his desk.  
-Yes I do- he answered- especially when my king is trying to do indecent things with me in the middle of my work- with all his strength, he was able to push the bigger man away, denying his own desires.  
-Oh come’on Ja’far, I’ve being good, I even finished my work see?  
He pointed up to a pile of papers and scrolls, all of them finished, all organized in his table.  
-You finished yours, but I still have mine.  
-You always have work to do, Ja’far, doesn’t matter what I do you will always seek for more work. Come on, let’s have a time together, it have been so long- he embrace the smaller man again, kissing his neck and making him hard.  
Ja’far tried to push him putting his own hand on Sinbad’s chin but the king was smart, taking the hands between his and licking the palm of it, tongue passing through his fingers, between then, sucking, making Ja’far shiver and a shy moan leaving his mouth.  
What was that? It was his own voice? Lewd, almost like a cry.  
-You want it too, I know.  
Sinbad pushed him again, grabbing the hems of the advisor's robes and pulling up, uniting his own pants and massaging the hard shaft up and down.  
-Look at what you have done to me- ah- his head again in his neck, breathing hot and then licking again.  
Holding the creamy legs up, Sinbad made Ja’far sit on the table, tights up high exposing the tiny hole.  
-It will be hard and painful, and fast, I just need too- he said making the head try to invade the tight hole of Ja’far’s.  
-SIN!- he yelled, it was indeed painful, and slick with the pre-cum, and Ja’far had tears running from his eyes, a sob leaving his mouth- it hurts so bad with the huge cock of Sinbad forcing itself to inside him and he loved, he wanted to feel pain and full.  
They move together, bracing each other, Ja’far was crying and begging him to stop.  
-I bet you don’t want me to stop, and I bet I can make you cum just with my cock inside you.  
Ja’far’s face is hot and red, he can feel his heart beating fast. Afraid of being caught, doing something like this in his workplace.  
Sinbad’s cock is fucking him hard, restless, pushing his through his limits, he just want to scream, its just like he can actually feel in his mouth, hitting him in the right spot.  
-You like me doing this until you scream my name- he said in a rusky voice that makes Ja’far shiver.  
He can feel, his body giving up to pleasure when everything seem too much for him, and his cock hurts from not being touched. Sinbad continuously hitting that spot, sweet and hard and aching inside.  
-Sin!- he yelled- please I.. I can’t..  
And with a high pitched groan he spills hot and hard between them.  
It doesn’t take Sinbad too much after that, after seeing Ja’far cumming and tightening so hard his cock he actually feels the pulsating press. And a little bit more, and harder and he also spills inside the younger man.  
And it takes a few minutes to Ja’far to be able to move.  
-I hate you- he said with a grim.  
-Let's finish this in my room, shall we?- Sinbad lifts him and fixing their clothes.

-So much for finishing my work.


	17. Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sinbad found his best friend and lover kidnapped and hurt

He found Ja’far, finally, after four days without hearing his best friend was missing. Kidnapped and tortured by that crazy lady from the company that is trying to destroy his. At the basement, even if the police and the detectives wouldn believe they would try to hurt someone just to pressure Sinbad’s company, she was a crazy bitch who was doing everything to grown the company.

When Ja’far opens his eyes for the first time, surprisingly he feels no pain, only numbness and dizziness for the strong medicine he must have been taken because of his injuries.

Not a second later he hears a voice by his side and a movement in his bedside, though it is difficult to tell if is just on his mind.

“Ja’far” oh, it is not, and he is stressed out to the point his voice is slightly different to only Ja’far to know “are you in pain? I will call the nurses”.

“m..fine” he manage somehow to speak even if his body begs for the peaceful darkness of the dreamworld, but Sinbad is there by his side so he can’t just sleep again.

“You are far away from fine” he stands but Ja’far trying to speak again, gasping, almost choking on his own words makes him stop.

“Don’t...m fine...really...no more drugs” really no more, he would rather feel the pain, he was used to the pain and the drugs but the pain would stop as soon as he was healed, the drugs would make him fuzzy and sick.

“Fine, but if you feel pain you must tell me, not minced words do you understand me?”

“I can handle it pain, I hate this feeling”.

“It doesn’t matter, I don’t really care as long as you are safe. Doctors said they don’t even know how  you were conscious when I found you”.

It wasn’t a dream afterall, Sinbad had found himself. What a humiliating event to be found naked, hurt, broken bones ...all broken and almost dead, really, he would rather die now.

Good thing it was Sinbad at least, not the police or any other. The hand on his was warm and kind, and he felt a light kiss on his forehead. Only the lips brushing, full of worries and relief.

He looked up and saw the IV and the white sealing he hated so much, everything was confusing, he had lost too much blood and fluids. And again the hand brushed his palm, careful enough to not hurt the hand that wasn’t broken.

“Are you sure you don’t want to me to call someone? You are spacing out”.

“Fine..told you, only tired, really” he wanted to sleep, sleep deeply forever if it was possible.

“I...you scared me so much” ah, his voice was shaking now, more than before “I thought...for a moment, when I found you in the floor not moving at all that I had lost you….don’t ever do this again..I can’t…”

Even just the idea he could had lost Ja’far is ultimately scarring, not to see him every morning, not to hear his voice again. He loved that man, even if Ja’far wouldn’t take his words seriously he loved the way he never felt for anyone in his entire life. 

“You would be fine” as he was reading his mind, “you have Masrur and the others, you would be fine”.

“But none of them are you, I need you here with me not anyone else, I love all my friends but you, I told you I love the most, I love you and this is what means to love someone, I need you to be alive and well and by my side, I would die if I hadn’t find you”.

Akward, at least, but he is too out of himself to control his own weak words to come out of his mouth.

“I love you too, you don’t know how much but I do, more than I can handle”.

Sinbad could die anytime now, the way his chest thighs and his blood boil, Ja’far was obvious not thinking right, but it was fine, if that was what he could have from him, the only way Ja’far would really tell him he loved him, he would have this for him.

He bent down a little bit to touch Ja’far’s weak hand with his lips, trying not to cry with the declaration he had just heard and swearing to any kind of Gods that might hear him he would make them pay for making his best friend to suffer like that.

But instead of showing his angry, he decided just to be there for him.

“Rest, I will be here when you wake”.

He could protest and ask Sinbad to leave and go sleep in a proper room, but he cannot, there is something really on that IV that is making him grab the man’s hand instead.

“You can lay here with me, you are big but the bed is too”.

And who is Sinbad to say no to this plead? He had been worried and missing the pale man so much it was killing him, he laid in his side, avoiding the side of his broken bone to put his arm around the slimmer waist, kissing his face more than he would, whispering “I love you” again and again until Ja’far slept with the comforting presence by his side.


	18. Look closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this after reading Sinbad no Bouken 170
> 
> oh boy I love Ja'far so much

“Aren’t you even a little worried with your son’s heart?” Pipirika asked after a few beers, poking the bigger man on his sides.

“What? Kikiriku? Is he already falling in love with someone?” confusing, but the tiny girl always seems very into people’s love lives.

“No, not him I mean your first kid, Ja’far. I mean, everybody knows he loves the king, maybe more than anyone, but it is one sided right? Ja’far is the one that is always chasing Sinbad, he is the one that got him to wake up, or dragging him from bars and drinking parties, or woman, he is always looking at Sin, pampering him, taking care of him. Sometimes I see him just staring at Sinbad, without he even realising the faces he is making. Sometimes he seems a little sad and lonely. I see Ja’far walking in the night going back to his chambers after working for both him and the king. You told me how twice you though he was really dead when he was still a child and how Sinbad said nothing both times" she sighed deeply, and her head went down "I don’t know I just think It would be nice if the king looked at him the same way, for him to be well loved.”

Hinahoho put his hand on the blonde hair, petting like she was one of his own kids and smiling.

“Don’t worry about them, Ja’far is pretty happy with the king and he is well loved, and he also has us to love him as well”.

“Well this is true but…”.

“Don’t worry, just drink and celebrate the king’s birthday”.

No, Pipirika you couldn’t be more wrong….

Ja’far is indeed always chasing Sinbad to do his work, but also this is the only thing that keep him to work to death. Chasing the king, making him sit down and make harsh decisions he doesn’t want to make because it would hurt somebody, but both of them knows it is necessary and he would return the work with a kind smile thanking the king for the hard work, making him a little more relaxed. He wakes Sinbad in the morning because he wants to be awakened by him, he wants to Ja’far to be sure that even if he went out at night, he came back alone, waiting for his favorite lover to come and check himself how the bed is empty, and he can drag the general to stay with him for five minutes in the morning they can have for themselves.

Sinbad knows Ja’far is always staring at him, and he pretends he doesn’t notice because even if he loves the red on the freckles on the other’s face, he doesn’t want to anyone but him to see the embarrassed face of his cute advisor because it was too damn precious.

And he is indeed sad and lonely as when he thinks about all the things he had lost, probably guilting himself for the death of the ones he had to kill and the ones that died to protect him. Ja’far always walks not because he is tired of working but when he is thinking about his past, but everytime he is and if Sinbad is here, he goes after him, and meet him in their secret place for Sinbad to comfort and be comforted.

It is true that twice we thought we really had lost him in the past, and both times Sinbad did nothing but stare. But this was only because he was too scared, too scared to acknowledge he might had lost his best friend, his advisor, and the one he care the most is gone, and he would have to be left alone, without the presence of the pale man, without his scolds and his impatience, without his chasing and assassins instincts, but specially, without his intelligence and knowledge, without his kindness his warmth, his sweets kisses and tight hugs, without the dark eyes that follow him and promised would never leave his side, no he wouldn't acknowledge that never. So he stayed quiet, not daring to say a word about the boy’s life, he would have Ja’far back, he would not lose him.

I know this can look like an one-sided relationship, but if you really pay attention you will see, they both love each other very dearly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think is important to write sometimes how Ja'far can be precious to our king.  
> I know the chapter is very tacky but I am feeling like that today after reading Ja'far in Sinbad's back


	19. Shaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SnB spoiler (chapter 170)  
> from Ja'fa's point of view

The nastiest ugly true about Shaka and all of their past had turned back to bite them on their faces.

Mahad, Ja’far and Vittel were trembling, shaking with a cold sweat running thru their skin. He was an evil, powerful man, they were strong but not as him and they knew that.

“I will let you live if you come back to us” he said with that terrifying voice that made Ja’far have his nightmares everyday until he finally accept Rurumu’s and the other members of the Sindria company’s love. 

But now he was back, he was looking at him with his wicked smile on his face, bringing back the cold, lonely, scary nights he had to spend with him. Non-stop hours of training, torturing for the sake of Ja’far being able to not care about pain, holding him down to hit him only because he was stressed, and the worse part of all his childhood, when he was there, being treated like a girl, crying until he couldn’t anymore, bleeding, messy, filthy truth about adults.

He still could feel the despicable smell, his jaw hurting, his body screaming for be put out of misery until his mind finally shut down to anything and he could not feel anymore.

For a second, Ja’far could not move, shaking head to toe, mouth dry, hands gripping his daggers, he was there again, on his bed like a doll.

“Come with me and you will live”.

_“Come….Ja’far, trust me”_ he heard Sinbad’s voice in his head.

And the view of his two friends being killed was more than enough to make Ja’far give up, they were doing their best to protect Sindria, to protect what they had built, and they were in the floor, face unrecognizable,  limbs twisted, skin burned dark, all to protect him.

They were in Sham Lash because they were forced to, they were assassins because they had to do to survive. But now it was different, they believed in Sinbad, they believed in his strengths and abilities to change the world to a better place. They didn’t leave the sociate because they wanted to get rid of their tasks, but because they truthfully felt they could trust on Sinbad.

And now, with Shaka there everything would be lost. He would do what he did to him to his friends and family, to all the people living in Sindria, he would bring the nightmare back.

No.

_ He wouldn’t allow it. _

_ He couldn’t allow it. _

_ He had to fight. _

Ja’far felt his heart burning, his mind going blank with a strong and low voice in the back of his head “ _protect them, protect them because Sinbad is not here yet_ ”.

He was weak, too weak to hurt Shaka. But he had to, he had to do something, he had to do it.

His body started to ache, blood rushing to his ears, he couldn’t breath “ _kill Shaka! Kill him kill him kill him!_ ” someone said, again and again and again, he had to, he could die but wouldn’t matter, he had to do it.

.

 

And everything was a blur.

Weirdly….his hands...he had both of them....didn't he lose them ? oh...well it doesn't  matter anymore, Shaka was dead.

“Sin…”.


End file.
